dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chun Ji
Perfil * Nombre artistico: 천지 / Chun Ji *'Nombre real:' 이찬희''' / Lee Chan Hee *'''Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.73cm. *'Peso: 53 kg. *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media * Agencia en Japón 'Universal D Drama * I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) ''cameo con Teen Top. * Entertain Us (MNET 2014) Programas de TV *'2010: '''Star Cam (con Teen Top). *'2011: '''SBS OMG (durante 2 episodios). * '''2011: '''MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). * '''2011: KBS Oh My School /100 Point Out Of 100 (últimos dos episodios) *'2012:' Dream Team Season 2. *'2012: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2012: MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'''2012: MBC Exploration of Genders *'2012:' Ms. & Mr. Idol (con Niel y Ricky) *'2012: '''Weekly Idol ( 2 veces Con Teen Top). *'2013: KBS Vitamin (con Niel '''). *'2013: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2013: MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013: '''Inmortal Song 2 (junto C.A.P, Niel & Chang Jo). *'2013: 'KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mama). *'2013 : 'Weekly Idol ( 2 veces con miembros de Teen top). *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con Niel, L.Joe y ChangJo). *'2013:' Wide M Open Studio. *'2013:' SBS Star King (con Niel) *'2013: '''Hello Counselor (con Niel). * '''2014': Teen Top never stop in Guam (con Teen Top). *'2014:' MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship (con L.Joe, ChangJo y Ricky ). *'2014:' MBC Infinie Dream Concert. *'2014: '''KBS' Global Request Show: A song for you 3 (ep.10 con Teen Top) *'''2014: ASC Arirang-After School Club (transmision envivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014:' Pops In Seul (22/09/14). *'2014:' JTBC Hidden Singer (con L.Joe y Niel, el 27 de septiembre) *'2014:' KBS Vitamin (con Niel transmisión el 1° de octubre). *'2014:' Weekly Idol (08/10/2014). *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply KPOP *'2014:' MNET Moon Heejun´s Pure 15+ (con Ricky). *'2014:' SBS Star King (con L.Joe y Ricky, grabaciones el 06/10/14). * 2014: JTBC Hidden Singer ( con Niel y L.Joe. Grabación el 26/Octubre). * 2014: KBS 2 Emergency Escape No.1 (27/Octubre) * 2014: MBC Weekly Idol (grabación el Martes 18 de Noviembre, todabia no sale al aire). * 2014: MBC Middle School History Quiz (22 de Diciembre). * 2015: '''MBC Idol Star Athletics, Archery, Futsal Championship (19 de Febrero) * '''2015: '''MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). * '''2015: SBS Oh! My Baby el Sábado 28 de Marzo, 5PM KST (con Niel) * 2015: KBS2 Escape Crisis no.1 (con Niel, 27.04.15) * 2015: KBS2 MV Bank Stardust (con Niel y Ricky, 30.04.15) Programas de Radio *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio 24/04/2012 - como DJ especial junto a C.A.P. Musicales *'2014:' Caffeine como Kang Ji Min * 2014: 'On Air-Night Flight' * 2015: ''On Air-Night Flight' (Corea y Japón). Colaboraciones. *The Grasshoper Song - Sunny Hill, (Presentaciones en vivo, sustituyendo a Jang Hyun). *Wolf Is Stupid - Tint. *Pasta Hater - Pento . Anuncios *'2011: 'BSQT CF . *'2012: Be atoy (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Sketcher (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top). Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Teen Top. **'Posicion:' Segundo Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín. *'Educación:' ** Tanbeol Middle School. ** Kwangnam Elementary School. ** Yerang Kindergarten. ** Seongji High School. ** Gwangju High School. ** Hanyang University: Facultad de música practica. *'Especialidad:' Imitaciones. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor (por 5 años). *'Hobbies:' Armar Rompecabezas y leer. *'Fanclub: '''Chunsas *'Modelo a seguir: Park Hyo Shin. *'Apodos: '''Power Voice , rey de los espejos. *'Mascota: Tiene un perro (Meonji) *'Habitación:' Actualmente duerme solo (no comparte habitación al igual que Ricky). * Color favorito: lavanda y azul *'Comida Favorita:' Makchang (막창) * Comida que No le gusta: '''Sandía y Melón * '''Chica Ideal: Una chica de personalidad brillante , pelo largo y que tenga mucho que decir. Además dijo que le gustan las chicas menores que él. *'Licencia de conducir:' Sí * L.Joe es su mejor amigo las fans los llaman : ChunJoe. *Su audición para ingresar a Teen Top fue privada. * Su estación favorita es el Invierno * Su canción favorita de Teen Top es "CLAP", debido a que fue su canción debut es muy significativa. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar, junto a Zelo de B.A.P, SungJae de BTOB, y DongHyun de Boyfriend. El interpretó a HyoIn * ChunJi se considera un YeolGulNam; que es un neologismo que significa "mucho mas bonito que las niñas". * El 24 de febrero C.A.P mojó su bolso de pelo de mono australiano y se hecho un pedo por el enojo. * Él y L.Joe son los más populares en Japón. * ChunJi fue quien propuso que el fandom se llamara "Angel". * Dentro del grupo ChunJi es considerado como la mamá. * Ocupó el puesto #7 del ranking de "Top 20 de ídolos masculinos más guapo que las chicas", dirigido por Music Talk Talk MaBling de MBC. Superando a Hongki (FT Island), Thunder (MBLAQ). * Chunji decidió cantar ‘Goodbye my love’ de Park Hyo Shin, porque le recuerda a su primer amor, cuando estaba en 1º año de la escuela secundaria, pero tuvieron que romper cuando él se convirtió en trainee, luego dijo que nunca se besaron ni una sola vez. * En el programa de Mamma Mia del 8 de septiembre, dijo que le regaló un coche a sus padres y Andy se levantó quedando sorprendido. * En una entrevista realizada al grupo se dijo que Chunji suele "ponerse muy triste en ocasiones", especialmente cuando bebe en exceso. Aparte que suele adoptar una personalidad fría y un poco depresiva, tiende a ponerse triste por cualquier asunto por muy pequeño que sea. * Tiene muy mala memoria, siempre está perdiendo cosas. (Celular, billetera, etc.) * ChunJi llamó a Chan Yong de 100% para el cuestionario rápido de Sukira "Kiss de Radio" (23/09/2014). * ChunJi realmente no presta atención al dinero. Y por eso todos le piden dinero a ChunJi, él es el banco de TEEN TOP y siempre olvida que prestó dinero. * Dijo que él y Ricky comparten gustos similares en música y películas y que sus personalidades son muy parecidas, además Ricky agregó que ambos son los que más lloran en el grupo. * Chunji dijo que le gustaría casarse a los 30 años y tener 3 hijos, además de que expreso su deseo por adoptar. * C.A.P dijo que Chunji era muy buena persona, pero era diferente con los chicos en comparación con las chicas. * Chunji una vez dijo que quería ser amigo de Taemin, así que TEEN TOP lo llevo a donde estaba Taemin y sin más lo dejaron solo. Taemin intentó iniciar una conversación, pero Chunji se sintió tan nervioso que hizo una reverencia de 90 grados y dijo “Que tengas un buen día!” * Chunji es el único del grupo que no le tiene miedo a las cámaras. * Chunji a la hora de cantar nivela sus notas con el dedo índice. * Cuando Shindong le pregunto a Chunji sobre si se haría una cirugía plástico este contestó: “No las necesito. Yo me quiero como soy". * Chunji dice que su “animal favorito” son los humanos, especialmente las niñas. * Él dijo que si tuviera que ponerle un seguro a alguna parte de su cuerpo, sería su "manzana de adán". * Declaró que si se ganaría la lotería les daría la mitad a sus padres y a los niños de Corea. * Tiene mucha confianza en si mismo y los gestos “sexys” se le dan bien. * Es considerado el más gracioso del grupo. * Minwoo de 100% lo eligió como su integrante favorito de Teen Top, y Jin Hye Won de F-Ve Dolls también lo eligió como su miembro favorito de Teen Top. * Tiene un ligero parecido a Kevin Woo de U KISS,y Mark de GOT7 . También tiene cierto parecido a Seungyeon de KARA. * Su canción favorita del álbum EXITO es Alone? * Le gustaría hacer una colaboración con Ailee. * Crea apodos e inulto a Niel por la boca tan grande que tiene. * Kang Hye Yeon es su version femenina * Eligio a la actriz Kim So Eun como la famosa con la que le gustaria jugar al pepero (juego donde tienen que comer una barra de dulce entre los ladios hasta llegar lo mas cerca posible de sus bocas). * es considerado voz angelical * el y Ljoe son los mas delgados del grupo * varias veces a dicho que Ricky es el visual pero el visual de grupo es Chunji * le gusta wonder girls y su favorita es yeun * es el mas apuesto Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador